With darkness comes light
by Noduermo
Summary: " do you hate us? Do you hate your self for not being able to protect those now laying on your feet , those who you ones called friends and family?...then become strong...and ones you gain that strength search for him...for us ...even if it means looking under every single rock... Just remember  this world only belong to those with power ..."


**With darkness comes light **

Hey guys this my first naruto fanfiction , so be easy on me , i know there will be some or a lot of fail grammar and i apologies if so , i know the story seens a lot different i mean c'mon red hair naruto!? But i just wanted to go with something a bit different , i would highly appreciate if you leave a review and correct me on any mistakes i make since i don't know much about the naruto series. Well with that out of the way i hope you guys like this chapter ! Bye!

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto

Blood was all he could see..he couldn't believe what was happening , his mother , his family ,his home was gone and replace with ashes, the bodies of his precious

Friends and family laid motionless on the ground. He close his eyes wishing to wake up from the terrible nightmare he was in ...nothing , his red hair now cover in dust , clothe ripped to shreds , his crimson red eyes looked every where trying to find something , someone , but there was no one ..." why..." his lip tremble he could not stop the tears falling from his eyes hitting the now bloodied soil , " WHY!?" the boy got up , all the feelings of sadness and despair were now replace by anger and hatred . " WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU!?" the boy shouted at the figures standing before him. The six cloaked figures were standing in front of the red hair boy , each and one of them had a mask on that hide their features , one of the six walk up to him, he pick the boy by his neck and whisper in his ear " do you hate us? Do you hate your self for not being able to protect those now laying on your feet , those who you ones called friends and family?" ask the man with no emotion behind his words. The boys eyes widen , the man in front of him was more than right he hated them with every inch of his soul , but he hated him self more ...he was weak.

The man notice the boys reaction and continue " then become strong...and ones you gain that strength search for him...for us ...even if it means looking under every single rock... Just remember this world only belong to those with power ... As for the weak...just take look around you " with that being said the man hit the boy right in the gut knocking the air of him leaving him unconscious.

The man turn to look at the others " lets go...lord danzo expects news immediately" the others nodded "hai!" and left in a blur.

" mom! " the boy ran up to his mother , the red hair woman had tears in her eyes " naruto! Run! Get awa-" a sword was stroke in her throat , blood splash every where , the boys eyes widen" MOM!"

Crimson eyes shot open , sweat rolling down his fore head , panting fast trying to grasp the air around him . He look around in panic , he notice he was in a bed... Realizing he had been dreaming the boy calmed down. He took one last glance at his surroundings , he was in a small room , the room was all white, a small table on the side of his bed that had nothing but a small vase in which a single flower was place in. The curtains were wide open letting the sun light up the whole room.

The red head try to get up but felt a bit of pain , the pain ...memories soon flash back to his brain , screams of agony , blood and flames ...closing his eyes the pain that came with those memories were far more painful then the on in his body. " this world belongs to those with power..." he could still hear the words from that man. He open his eyes , his eyes no longer held pain or sorrow , they held hatred and resolve " i promise...i'll find them and finish them all..." said the boy.

A few minutes past the boy was taking a look out side the window , he was very surprise at the view , even though he couldn't see much from where he was , he could very much tell the village was...enormous " wow" said the red head dumbstruck by the view. He was snap out when he heard the door open " oh my!

You're awake , hokage sama would like to hear about this ,i'll be back in a bit okay !" said the nurse.

Naruto was no idiot , he knew perfectly who the hokage was , his mother not wanting his ignorance to grow to some point she taught naruto a thing or two about the fire nation , things such as ninjas were not something new to naruto after all his father was a ninja from iwa that later became a missing ninja after

He and his mother escaped from iwagakure , but that was besides the point.

Foot steps were heard , soon the door open with it a new figure step in , the figure was not that tall and was wearing white robes and a strange looking hat that cover his entire face letting only his grey bear show " hello there , feeling any better ?" ask the man lifting his head .

Naruto was surprise, he didn't expect the hokage to be ...old, he had imagine the hokage to be a really scary looking person , one that demanded respect just by looking at him , but then again looks can be deceiving ."umm yes hokage-sama ,thank you for your concern" said the boy . The old man smiled and notice the boy in front of him , he was no older the six years old , had crimson red shaggy hair and red eyes but the most noticeable of all was his eye , they show pain and sadness, the old man eyes sadden , he had heard from the ninja that found the child what happened , things such as this were nothing new for the so call 'professor' years of war had shown him how cruel and unfair the world can sometimes be for some individuals and this child was no exception.

" what is your name child?" ask the old hokage , snapping the boy out of his thoughts he look at the man " naruto...naruto uzumaki" sarutobi eyes widen ' did he say uzumaki! But i thought the uzumaki clan had long gone banish ! The only uzumaki i thought was left was her...' knowing the seriousness of the situation he decided for a change of scenery " naruto-kun would you mind if we continue our conversation in my office?" the boy nodded seeing to problem with it.

" good , i took the liberty of getting you new clothes , they're inside the closet , ill order us something to eat since you must be hungry too, when your ready someone will be outside to escort you to my office " said sarutobi as he made his way out .

Ones out side his expression change to a serious one " i assume you heard as well kakashi-kun" ask the man without looking behind , i figure came out of the shadow he had grey hair the defy any laws of gravity , a mask that cover almost if not all of his facial features , putting away the book he was reading he took a glance at the room where the boy was " yeah...kushinan must be rolling on her grave now , she look almost everywhere for any uzumaki survivors , now here comes one that could or not possibly be distant relative" sarutobi nodded " dont forget that there is still one uzumaki left aside from him" said sarutobi as he thought of a way to deal with the sudden outcome, yeah..he was definitely to old for this.


End file.
